(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container which is in the form of a packaging having at least one supporting or receptacle part for contents, in particular for its medicaments or the like which, if necessary, are contained in respective vessels. The invention further relates to a lid which is slidable on guiding strips which are provided at the sides of the receptacle part and engage in channels on the lid.
The invention also relates to a process for the manufacture of the container.
(b) Prior Art
Packaging for medicaments is known in which a flat lid lying on the container engages two, flat, opposite sides of the container such that the lid and the bottom part are slidable with respect to each other.
One of the basic disadvantages of this known packaging is that it is not child-proof. To open it and gain access to the medicine, a child need only have the ability to complete one single movement viz., the sliding of the lid and the lower part with respect to each other.
By definition, a packaging is considered to be child-proof only if at least two different manipulations are required to open it.
The known packaging does not exhibit this feature, or is so complicated and expensive to make and use that its sales and application is restricted.